Live A Little
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: Ezra Fitz attends his first faculty mixer at the home of none other than Byron Montgomery where he meets the alluring Aria. Sparks fly and Ezra quickly finds himself a little out of his depth. One-shot. M for a reason.


_**This was in my brain so I wrote it down and now its on fanfiction. The end. **_

* * *

><p>Ezra Fitz wasn't sure how he ended up in the situation he found himself in after three hours of Byron Montgomery's bi-annual faculty mixer. He certainly had no intention of ending his night like that, in fact he had been so sure that he was going to be home and in bed by eleven thirty at the latest. So it was with great surprise that he found himself in a dark room with a girl he had just met. As he gave a final thrust into her, however, bringing them both to orgasm, he couldn't find it in himself to care.<p>

**Three Hours Earlier…**

Ezra Fitz arrived at the Montgomery household at eight fifteen on the dot, not wanting to play it cool and arrive late as he was still relatively new at Hollis and wanted to suck up to his superiors. He had been overjoyed when Byron, the head of the English department he taught in, had extended an invitation, seeing it as an opportunity to butter him up just in time for Christmas bonuses.

"Ezra!" Byron greeted as he opened the door with a flourish, "Welcome, come on in!" There were several people already in the room when Ezra arrived, none that he knew. His palms began to sweat as he found himself remembering his High School days, once again feeling like he was the nerdy boy at the popular kid's party. He forced himself to breathe and relax - he wasn't in upstate New York anymore and he was a fully grown man.

"For the host," he announced, handing Byron a bottle of scotch he had bought down town.

"This is some serious scotch," Byron replied appreciatively. Ezra resisted the urge to roll his eyes, having a particular dislike for Byron's preferred brand.

"Always works for me," he lied. Byron chuckled and gave Ezra his thanks before moving into the kitchen, leaving Ezra to stand in the middle of the Montgomery household alone. He sidled up to the drinks table and poured himself a glass of whiskey sour to try calm his nerves. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

An hour later, Ezra was bored out of his mind. There was a distinct lack of people his age at the mixer and he was fairly certain that he was the only person there who knew what Temple Run was. Temple Run was, in fact, what Ezra was playing on his phone as he sat alone on a love seat near the fire. Socialising never had been his strong point. He cursed quietly as the little man fell to his death after slipping off the path.

"You know you could have easily made it across that gap had you turned faster."

Ezra jumped as he heard a woman's voice coming from his left. He looked up to see a pretty brunette with wide hazel eyes framed with long black lashes gazing down at him, a cheeky smirk upon her lips which she had painted with a blood red lipstick. Ezra's evening immediately began to look up.

"Okay then, see if you can beat my high score," he replied, grinning up at the beautiful girl. She was wearing a tight red velvet dress which stretched to about halfway down her thigh and high black ankle boots which made her thin porcelain legs look much longer than they were seeing as the girl could only have been around five foot three at most.

He held his iPhone up to her and grinned as she took it from him before plopping herself down on the other end of the couch. She scooted close to him so that he could see the screen as she began to play, her small fingers swiping up, down, and across the screen. As she leaned in closer, Ezra caught a wiff of her flowery perfume and smiled. Who was this woman?

"I'm Ezra, by the way," he told her, "Ezra Fitz." The woman nodded, not looking away from the screen.

"Aria," she replied. It was silent for a moment as Aria directed the little figure to jump and slide and swerve, and as Ezra watched her trash his high score.

"What department do you work in?" He asked, attempting to get to know her a little. He didn't recognise her from around the English department and was sure that he'd remember her beautiful face had he in fact seen her. Aria smiled as she continued to play the game. She whooped suddenly and handed him back the phone.

"I win," she announced with a giggle.

"That you did," he agreed, watching the smile that spread across her face and smiling back. He put his phone away for the first time in forty minutes and focused on the beautiful girl with the lyrical name.

"So what department do you work in, Mr Fitz?" She asked, "You look too young to be a boring old professor." Ezra was quickly falling in love with Aria's cheeky grin.

"I'm actually one of the English professors," he replied, noting Aria's raised eyebrows. He smirked, "I guess looks can be deceiving." He watched a blush spread across Aria's face and his heart fluttered for knowing that he put it there. Ezra was about to ask her what she did at Hollis, realising that she never answered his previous question, when she spoke up again.

"That they can be. If you're not old, maybe you're just boring," she teased. Ezra raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You think English is boring?" Just when they were getting along so well…

"No, not at all! English is - was my best subject," she said. Ezra presumed that Aria was a recent graduate, probably a TA. He was about to ask when, once again, Aria spoke up. "I was referring to the fact that you've been sitting here sucking at Temple Run for over half an hour. What course do you teach?"

Ezra puffed up his chest in pride as he thought about his job. He was proud that he was the youngest professor in Hollis' history to have his own course to teach.

"We'll not everybody can be as wild as the other people here," he quipped, shooting her a smile, "And at the moment I teach Modern American Literature, Creative Writing, and I'm tutor for both Victorian and Modernist Lit."

"Wow, it's a wonder you have time to hit such hardcore parties like this," she joked, nodding towards the room filled with Hollis faculty. Ezra chuckled as he looked around the room. Most of the faculty were sipping wine or nibbling on the bits of food the Montgomery's had provided. A hum of boring conversation was filling the air. The party was anything but hardcore.

"I try to keep it real," he jested, "Need to keep up my hip, cool Professor image." Aria laughed and Ezra revelled in the musical sound. He wondered if it would be too bold to ask for her number before he left. Something about her was captivating.

"You're probably the only one of the professors who still has his two real hips," Aria retorted making Ezra burst out laughing. Aria was something else. "I bet they're even fully functioning, too." Aria winked at Ezra and he felt himself blush, thinking of all the wonderful ways he could put said hips to use with Aria.

They both sat there smiling for a moment, not needing to say anything. Ezra went to take a swig of his Gin and Tonic when he realised that the glass was empty.

"Can I fix you a drink?" He asked, nodding towards the drinks table. Aria bit her lip for a moment, seemingly debating whether or not to accept my offer. "...Or not?" He was confused and briefly wondered if she wasn't twenty-one yet. Surely she wouldn't be flirting with me if she were underage, he reasoned with himself. Surely she wouldn't be _here_ if she was underage - it was a faculty party, after all.

Shaking her head, Aria smiled, "I'll have a vodka tonic. I'm just going to run to the little girl's room first, though." Ezra nodded and watched as Aria stood up, her dress riding up her legs to reveal her toned thighs. Ezra gulped, the attraction he felt towards her doubling. He needed that drink.

He made his way over to the table and began to fix both his G&T and Aria's V&T. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, surprised to come face to face with Byron.

"How are things going?" Byron asked as he fixed himself a scotch on the rocks. Ezra stirred the two drinks he had made as he thought of a polite answer. "I know you don't really know that many of the other professors seeing as you have such a large workload and you're still the new guy," Byron continued. Ezra nodded and smiled. "But I hope you've at least gotten to talk to a couple of people here. It is why I hold these things after all."

"I've been talking to Aria, actually," Ezra spoke up, wanting to get back to the alluring woman in question. Ezra was confused by the surprise in Byron's eyes.

"I wasn't aware that you had met her!" Byron replied, "She's something, isn't she?" Ezra could sense that Byron had a great fondness for Aria. He wondered if she was his TA.

"She's brilliant," Ezra agreed, "Very quick." He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he spoke about her. "Does she work for you?"

"Sometimes," Byron replied, "But I'd rather she focused on her studies. She can be a very bright girl when she puts her mind to things but she often gets distracted by her friends or other social things."

"You know her well then?" Ezra asked, confused by the way Byron spoke about Aria. He remembered hearing some rumours about Byron and a student, and couldn't help but wonder...

"What are you talking about?" Byron asked, "Aria is-" But Ezra never heard the end of that sentence because the Dean suddenly appeared at Byron's side and said something about the new pilot school in Louisiana.

Ezra took that moment to escape, grabbing two drinks and making a beeline for the love seat where Aria was sitting. He noticed that she had reapplied her lipstick.

"Your drink," he said, handing her the drink as he reclaimed the seat beside her. He took a swig of his own refreshing drink before turning to her, intent on learning more about her.

"So, you mentioned you had an interest in English?" He asked. Aria nodded and took a deep sip of her vodka tonic.

"Yeah, I love it. Reading and writing have always been the great loves of my life." Ezra was enamoured.

He listened intently as Aria told him about her writing and her favourite authors, asking questions every now and then about why exactly she liked a certain novel or if she had read something specific. Conversation flowed naturally between them.

Before he knew it, he was fixing them their third drink. It was safe to say that they were both a little tipsy.

"I don't usually get drunk with strangers," Aria confessed, letting out a little giggle. "Especially not at my-ster, I mean, _Mr Montgomery's_ Hollis parties." Ezra was about to reply when he felt Aria's hand on his leg. His breath hitched as she trailed it higher and higher before removing it all together.

"Ahem- I... Quite," he stammered, his mind lost in a cloud of lust. He was about to ask her if she wanted to get out if here, go to his or her place - whichever was closer - when she leaned in close to him.

"Meet me upstairs," she whispered, before downing her drink and pushing up from the couch, leaving Ezra alone. His heart was beating wildly as he debated whether or not to follow this girl. He has no idea who she was, or what department she worked for, and now she wanted him to meet her upstairs in his boss's house for what he highly doubted was a continuation of their conversation about F. Scott Fitzgerald. Things like this just didn't happen to him but, as he thought about her blood red lips and mesmerizing eyes, he knew that there was no way he could reject her offer.

He downed the rest of his G&T and looked around the room for Byron. Ezra knew that he'd be fired quicker than he could say 'Shakespeare' if Byron was to catch him and the elusive Aria sneaking upstairs. He located him by the fireplace talking to the Dean and figured that he would be stuck there for a while. Taking a deep breath, Ezra made his way up the stairs.

When he reached the landing, Aria was nowhere to be seen.

"Aria?" He whispered. The door on the left opened and before he knew what was happening, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him through the door. The room was pitch black and he couldn't make out a thing. "What the-" The end of Ezra's sentence was cut off, however, as a pair of lips were suddenly pressed to his own. He fell back against the door with a bang, slightly startled. A moment later, however, the flowery scent of a perfume which he recognised to be Aria's filled his nostrils and Ezra found himself kissing back.

He traced her lower lip with his tongue before plunging it eagerly into her mouth when she parted her lips for him. He moaned quietly as he felt her fingers run through his hair and scratch his scalp lightly with her nails as she tugged on the short strands. It hurt a little but Ezra enjoyed the pain.

The situation got heated quickly and Ezra spun them around, pressing her into the back of the door. His hands trailed her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts before he settled his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He could feel his erection begin to grow and stiffen within his pants and pressed it against her lower stomach, letting her know how much this was affecting him.

What he didn't expect, however, was for Aria to cup the growing bulge and squeeze lightly. He moaned into her mouth, squeezing her hips in appreciation as Aria began to rub him slowly through his pants. He moved one hand up her body and grasped her right breast, feeling its weight and squeezing gently. Aria broke the kiss, gasping in air as Ezra moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck at the silky skin.

"I want you to fuck me," Aria gasped, her breath hot against his ear, "Right here, right now." Ezra pulled away from her skin, shocked at her proposition. She was insane! Did she want to get them fired? She did realise that their boss was downstairs and could fancy a wander upstairs at any moment, right?

"We're at a work mixer," he reminded her, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own ears. Aria's only response was to squeeze his now fully erect penis once more. Ezra could feel his will power slipping. "We could get caught," he supplied weakly. This time, Aria did not reply with a squeeze of his groin, but pushed him away slightly. Ezra couldn't help but be disappointed that Aria had given in so quickly to his trepidation, he had secretly hoped that she would try convincing him to give in and fuck her.

He wished that he could see her; the darkness of the room did little to help him gauge her feelings towards their situation. A second later, however, Ezra knew exactly how Aria was feeling. When Aria had pushed him out of the way, it wasn't because she had given up on trying to seduce him, oh no, in fact Ezra discovered that it was to do something quite different. The soaking panties, her soaking panties, which were now in Ezra's clenched fist, were testament to that.

"We won't get caught if you're quick," Aria replied, her voice husky. Ezra couldn't focus on anything except for the damp panties that were now in his hands. He presumed Aria took his stunned silence as confirmation because a second later her lips were on his once more. Knowing that he was too far-gone to resist the tempting seductress that was Aria, Ezra found himself kissing her back just as forcefully.

Within seconds they found themselves exactly where they had been minutes previous, only this time Ezra had her panties stuffed in his pocket and Aria was palming Ezra's cock with a lot more force.

If somebody had asked Ezra how he thought his first faculty mixer at Hollis College was going to go, he would not have said like this. He definitely could not have foreseen himself hooking up with his beautiful colleague. At least, he presumed she was his colleague - she never actually said what department she worked for. He had a sudden jolt of panic that he was about to have sex with somebody's girlfriend or wife but pushed it aside - or rather forgot his whole train of thought as he felt Aria begin to unbuckle his belt.

He broke the kiss, panting as Aria pulled the buckle apart and began to unbutton his pants. Not wanting to be outdone, he slipped a hand between her thighs and pushed them apart before moving his fingers higher and brushing them against Aria's wet pussy. This time, it was Aria's turn to moan - and she did... Loudly.

"Shh," he whispered, "You're gonna get us caught." He glanced around the room, which was not as dark as before due to his eyes adjusting. He noticed that it was a bedroom belonging to what Ezra presumed was Byron's teenage daughter. Ezra didn't think she would be too pleased to find two of her father's colleagues hooking up in it. "Is this Byron's daughter's room?" he asked.

"I'm sure she won't mind. Now shut up and touch me," Aria demanded. Ezra felt his cock get even harder at her demanding tone and once again pushed his worries aside.

"Yes, m'am,' he replied. Ezra began to lightly run his middle and pointer finger along Aria's bare folds, collecting the liquid that was coating them and tickling her sensitive flesh. Aria whimpered and dropped her hands from his now-open fly before stretching her arms above her head. Even in the dim lighting Ezra could just make out her eyes clenched shut in pleasure. He wanted to make her moan again.

He continued his slow torture for a moment, enjoying teasing her, before shoving two digits inside her dripping entrance. At the same time, he moved his lips to her neck and bit down gently. Aria groaned again and thrust her hips towards him, making him smirk as he worked on giving her a hickey.

Aria's whimpers and moans continued as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, his thumb running hard circles on her clit as he curled the two fingers inside of her to rub against her g-spot. He could feel her hot, quick breath against his neck and moved his fingers faster. It wasn't long before he felt her walls begin to flutter and clench around his digits, and he quickly reconnected their lips as Aria was thrown head first into orgasm. He swallowed each scream that was torn from her lips. Several moments later, she slumped against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Aria took a moment to catch her breath. She looked up at him, her eyes full of lust and nodded. Ezra grinned and pressed his lips to hers, more than ready for things to escalate. Their tongues met immediately and Ezra thought about how he could kiss this girl forever. He removed his fingers from Aria's tight pussy - a whimper escaping her lips as he did so - and began to hike her dress up over her hips. They continued to kiss hungrily as Aria moved her hands back to Ezra's trousers and pushed them down, pulling his boxers off at the same time.

The second Ezra's erection sprang free, Aria's hand wrapped around his thick shaft. Pre-cum was already making is way out of the head and she used it as lubrication as she began to stroke him. It was Ezra's turn to moan into her mouth as she twisted and pulled and tugged his rigid cock. Their tongues dueled in Aria's mouth as Ezra began to thrust into Aria's grip. He could barely concentrate on the kiss as Aria continued to give him what was, honest-to-God, the best hand-job he had ever received. He didn't want it to end, but he knew that it must so that other, far more pleasurable events could take place. He needed to be inside of her, he couldn't wait any longer. Reaching down, Ezra removed Aria's hand from him. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Do you have protection?" She panted; her lipstick was smeared around her mouth from their intense kisses. Ezra was sure that his face probably had a good amount of her lipstick too.

He nodded and bent down to get his wallet out of his pants, which had gathered around his ankles. While he was removing the foil packet from a hidden flap in his wallet, he noticed that he was level with Aria's bare pussy. Unable to help himself, he leant forward and shoved his tongue in between her folds, flavours immediately exploding on his tongue.

"Holy shit!" Aria gasped, making him look up at her. Her hand was covering her mouth lest any other profanities escape her lips. Smirking, Ezra shoved his tongue back in between Aria's spread thighs, flicking it quickly across her clit a few times until she was dripping with sweet juices that he all-too-happily licked up. After a minute or so, he could hold out no longer - both because of his throbbing erection, and, ashamedly, he was getting too old to stay on his hunches for extended amounts of time.

He stood up, causing Aria to let out a frustrated groan as he removed his mouth from her glistening pussy, and quickly tore open the condom wrapper. Aria grabbed the condom from him and, as she carefully applied it, Ezra reattached his lips to her neck. He nipped at the soft skin as she rolled the condom to the base and gave him a gentle squeeze. Ezra couldn't believe that he was about to fuck a girl whose second name he didn't even know in his boss' house, in his boss' daughter's room.

"Hurry up," Aria ordered, making Ezra chuckle. He complied nonetheless and grabbed her right leg, hitching it over his hip as he aligned his dick with Aria's wet opening. He felt Aria rest her hands on either of his shoulder blades as he slowly pushed himself inside her hot, tight walls. One of his own hands was holding Aria's leg up whilst the other was readying them against the door.

"Shit, fuck, yes, fuck, ah." A slew of profanities left Aria's lips as Ezra slid inside of her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her heat, he stopped, panting from exertion.

He grabbed her other leg and lifted her up so that he had both of her legs around his hips. As he began to thrust into her tight pussy, Aria made quick work of his tie and popped open the first few buttons of his shirt. She ceased her attempts to undress him as he began to move faster, bouncing her up and down on top of him, and filling the room with the animalistic sound of skin slapping against skin. She moaned loudly, attaching her lips to his neck and biting down. Her hands left his shoulders and gripped his hair instead, pulling harshly and bringing Ezra closer to the edge. He didn't want this to end so fast but Ezra was lost in ecstasy as he fucked Aria harder and harder. The door was banging against is hinges as he slid his thick cock in and out of her, his hands on her bare ass to support them as they moved against each other.

Aria tilted her hips slightly, changing the angle and causing Ezra to curse in pleasure as he slid deeper into her dripping pussy. He pulled out to the tip before slamming back into her tight channel, causing them both to groan loudly. He was acutely aware that there was a party going on downstairs but couldn't bring himself to care as Aria clenched her pussy around his dick. He grinded himself closer to her as she moved her hips against his just as wildly. This was, Ezra thought, the best sex he had ever had.

A sudden burst of laughter from downstairs and it only served to turn Ezra on even more. The idea that they could get caught had turned from something frightening to something utterly different. He kind of liked the whole forbidden thing.

After a few more minutes, Aria lifted her hands up over her head and Ezra moved his own hands from her ass to link their fingers together. Aria's walls were getting tighter and tighter, letting Ezra know that she was getting closer to oblivion. Speeding up his thrusts, he plunged into her harder and harder, fucking her with all his might. He could feel himself nearing completion, too. He wanted them to cum together.

"Shit, fuck, yes, Aria," he panted into her ear, biting down on the lobe. Aria moaned softly, letting out high-pitched whimpers as Ezra moved his thick cock faster and faster inside of her.

"Please," she moaned, "Make me cum." Ezra thrusted harder than before, fucking her with all he had as he reached the end of his tether. Their eyes met and even in the darkness of the room, he could see the lust in them.

He buried his face into her neck as she did the same, her pussy clenching insanely tight around him before she tumbled over the edge of the abyss and bit down hard on Ezra's neck, riding out her orgasm. Her climax triggered Ezra's and with a final hard thrust he came inside of her, moaning into her neck as he continued thrusting through their climaxes. He removed his left hand from Aria's and rubbed her slick clit, causing her to orgasm for a second time. He groaned softly as her walls continued to flutter around his cock, milking him dry.

He slumped against her, utterly spent. Aria moved her head and their lips met in a sloppy kiss as they both came down from their highs. After a few moments, Ezra broke the kiss and placed her on the ground. She wobbled for a moment before steadying.

"Well, that was…" Ezra began. He was unsure of how to finish.

"I guess I wasn't wrong about you being able to use your hips," Aria joked, breaking the awkward air which has settled around them. Ezra burst out laughing and the two of them continued to giggle as they dressed themselves, pointing out various flaws in each other's appearance. Ezra's hair was no longer combed to perfection, but stuck up in weird places whilst Aria had several hickeys dotted around her neck. Luckily her hair was long enough and could hide them. Aria handed Ezra a tissue and he wrapped the condom up in it before throwing it in the trashcan. He hoped Byron's daughter wouldn't question the appearance of a mysterious tissue in the bin.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Ezra descended the stairs as Aria went to the bathroom. They decided to leave the party separately to avoid suspicion. Ezra was not disappointed that Aria would not be accompanying him back to his apartment, however, because she had stored her number in his phone with a promise to meet up for coffee during the week. Ezra couldn't help but hope that they would have a repeat of tonight's events.<p>

Spotting Byron by the door, he made his way over.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Byron," he said, extending his hand to the older man. If only Byron knew how truly lovely it had been.

"Oh, there you are!" Byron chuckled, shaking Ezra's hand warmly, "I was wondering where you go to. We never got to finish talking about my daughter."

Ezra's face scrunched up in confusion, "Your daughter?"

"Aria," Byron said, giving Ezra a strange look. It took Ezra everything he had not to throw up. Could it be? Could the amazing, brilliant, witty,_ sexy_ woman he had just had sex with be only a teenager? Fuck.

"Ezra, are you okay?" He heard Byron ask, bringing him back to reality. Forcing a smile on his face, Ezra nodded.

"I think I helped myself to one too many free drinks," he joked. On the contrary, any effects from the alcohol he had consumed were gone. One sobers up rather quickly when they realise they just committed a felony. Byron laughed and opened the door for Ezra, escorting him onto the porch. _I just fucked his daughter, I just fucked his daughter, I just fucked his daughter, the words played on a loop in Ezra's mind._

"Safe home, Ezra," he said kindly, "And I hope you know that you're always welcome here." Ezra didn't think he would be if Byron became aware of what just happened in Aria's bedroom.

"Thank you, Mr Montgomery, good sir." Ezra winced internally; did he just call Byron 'good sir'? He barely noticed the strange look he was given this time as he rushed down the driveway and began his walk home.

His stomach was churning as he stumbled home. He just had the best sex of his life and it was with his boss' _underage_ daughter. Not only that, but he had gotten her drunk first. Her hesitance when he has offered to mix her a drink was all making sense now. Ezra had an urge to throw up but was unsure if it was to do with the alcohol or how sickened he was at himself. Hardy was sure to get a kick out of this story when Ezra told him.

They had gotten on so well! How could she only be in High School? It wasn't fair. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to hear her sweet laughter, and feel her soft lips pressed to his. He wanted to be inside her again and make love properly, unrushed and preferably in a bed.

His phone pinged in his coat pocket and he pulled it out. It was a message from Aria.

**Just talked to my dad. I won't tell if you won't. Meet me tomorrow at Snookers, 8pm.**

Ezra debated replying, knowing how wrong it was but still wanting to give her a chance. He remembered the rush he had felt when they sneaked upstairs and how the danger had heightened the enjoyment. He wanted to forget about theory and just let go for once in his life. It was time, he decided, to live a little. He typed out his reply.

**Maybe I'll show you just how well these hips work.**

Grinning to himself, he slipped his phone into his jeans pocket, feeling something brush against his hand as he did so. Confused, he pulled the offending article out of his pocket. In his hand were Aria's panties. Suddenly, Ezra couldn't wait until Byron's next mixer.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but I love the idea of them meeting like this. For any people who are reading 'Temptation', I swear I'll be starting the next chapter soon. And for those of you who don't read 'Temptation', <em>shame on you<em>.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
